Toasty
by Flenceburg's Best
Summary: Just a little SonAmy short I whipped up. Sonic and Amy belong to SEGA, not me. Thanks to my guinea pi -- ... beta reader for giving me the okay.


Toasty  
  
"I ... will n-never battle anywhere n-n-near thin ice again!"  
  
"You had no choice, sweetie."  
  
How is it that she ended up tending after him when the battles were over? Last night's battle with Eggman's mech leviathan forced the blue blur to battle atop what he thought was sturdy ice, until the defeated beast's explosion melted a large area. He had been under for nearly ten minutes, and as hydrophobic as he was, Sonic never wanted to be anywhere near anything deeper than a kiddie pool ever again. The femme pink hedgehog whose apartment he had holed up in during his hypothermia was kind enough, giving him hot chocolate and tea every thirty minutes. This did not help his bladder any, however.  
  
Upon relieving himself, walked carefully to the bathroom by Amy, as his legs would not stop shivering enough to allow him to walk straight, he was settled comfortably upon a cream-colored sofa. Pink blankets were piled over him, turning him into a pink and blue burrito, the scent of vanilla candles in the apartment perfuming his senses. Mingled with the scent of the hot chocolate in Amy's hands, the area about him smelled absolutely delicious.  
  
"Feeling any better? You're still shivering, you poor thing!"  
  
"I s-still feel awful, b-but you're helping a-a lot. Th-thanks, Am-m-my."  
  
It was strange, the feeling he got when his eyes met hers. Why wasn't she like this when they were out in public, instead of the clingy girl? If she had wanted him so much, why wasn't she controlled, as cool and caring as she was right now? His stomach flopped when the female sat closer, rubbing his blanket-covered back with a hand to conduct just a little more heat, her eyes darting to his Light Speed Shoes at the doorway of the laundry room, freshly washed and dried. To keep his mind off of rather odd thoughts, Sonic wiggled his toes, and tried speaking again, keeping his chattering teeth in check.  
  
"I-it's not safe, how Eggm-man is continuously using w-water for his attacks. H-he's taking advantage ..."  
  
An incredible sleepy feeling overcame him, his eyes closing and his body sagging. Amy drew a quick breath, set her mug on the coffee table, and caught the leaning male with a small cry of surprise.  
  
"Your body's using up a lot of energy shivering. It's best that you keep quiet ..."  
  
Sonic simply grunted with a nod, trying his best to keep awake. Amy's cheeks grew hot as she felt her cheek pressed against his, her whole body making an effort to keep his up. She swallowed, and shifted on her sofa cushion a bit, grabbing a pillow to place in her lap. She scooted backward, allowing Sonic to rest his head upon the pillow. She frowned, fighting off the urge to cry as she felt the body shiver miserably.  
  
"Please try and relax ... you're so used to shivering that you might be doing it consciously."  
  
The male muttered something incoherent, his body easing but a little. The shivering was considerably softer. Amy whispered her thanks, leaning forward to look at her friend's face to see how he was. His eyes, half- lidded, met hers again. Idly, a gloved hand left the comfort of the blankets to toy with a strand of pink grown from the top of her forehead. A corner of his mind found satisfaction in making her blush.  
  
"Why you?" He asked. "When I g-get awfully banged up, th-this apartment becomes my inf-firmary."  
  
"Well, someone's got to take care of you, you blockhead," Amy replied with a growing smile. "You don't like my help?"  
  
Sonic fought against grogginess to sit up slightly, propping himself up with a hand. The other, denied its play with one of Amy's bangs, touched the underside of her peach colored muzzle, drawing her lips to his own. Amy's mind spun as she was drawn close, yet her eyes closed, and her head canted to disallow their noses to collide. His lips, although a tinge warm, tasted of the hot chocolate he had consumed, and were firm to the touch. Just as the girl was about to touch euphoria, a great weight rested upon her: Sonic had zonked out.  
  
Amy disconnected the contact, her heart sinking. She settled the sleeping Sonic back upon her lap, and leaned back against the sofa, sighing dreamily.  
  
"You bum," she whispered fondly. "You owe me another when you're feeling better."  
  
END. 


End file.
